Happy Birthday
by kandys-couple
Summary: One Shot. Kandy lovin'. Kirsten wakes up to a nice little surprise.


Alright, well, I'm just bored, here, writing, re-posting the fics I have over on LJ to here, Figure it's about time. Anyway, I wrote this for everyone on my birthday. Well, it's no longer my birthday but that doesn't matter. :P Anyway, it's not really set anywhere but Kirsten's birthday. Hope you like it. Read and review, please. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone.

Happy Birthday

Kirsten Cohen rolled over in bed to look at the alarm clock. 11:59 P.M. She groaned as she turned onto her stomach and stuffed her head into her pillow. She had fallen asleep while watching television with Sandy and he had carried her to bed. That was five hours ago, before she had gotten the chance to have dinner. Her stomach grumbled within her as she mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

Sandy Cohen stood at the doorway with a tray at hand. He looked down at the tray, he had made her favorites. He balanced it on one arm as he quickly re-arranged the assortment of flowers. He waited patiently for the clock to change time, watching, as the seconds rolled by, his wife with her head in her pillow. 12:00 A.M

"Happy birthday, baby," said Sandy suddenly. Kirsten's head popped up to stare at the headboard before a smile appeared on her face as she turned around. He had remembered. She chuckled lightly as he approached her, swinging around the tray slightly.

"Is this your way of seducing me?" she asked, playfully.

"Is it working?" he questioned, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"I knew it. You're just trying to get me into bed, Mister Cohen," she pouted, sitting up and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, Mrs. Cohen, you're already in bed," he said, placing the tray before her, "We have grilled salmon in a raspberry coulis reduction, lime iced tea and for desert, my personal favorite, strawberries and whipped cream."

"Now why would you bring me on my birthday, your favorite desert?" she asked, staring up at him as she sat next to her on their bed.

"Baby, trust me, you'll enjoy it, too," he said, winking and kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Mmm, thank you, baby. Can I eat now?" she asked, pulling away and cupping his face with her hands. He nodded, silently, before picking up a fork and feeding the love of his life.

When Kirsten finished eating, the strawberries and whipped cream were placed on the bedside table. The tray on the floor next to the bed. Sandy leaned on the headboard as Kirsten snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. She sighed, content, her breathing matching his as her head rose and fell with the spasms of his chest. "This was wonderful, Sandy."

"I know," he began.

"But…"  
"But? There's a but? There's not supposed to be a but, Kirsten," said Sandy, exaggerating his shock and shifting his head to look at her.

"There's something missing?" she said, carefully.

"And what is that?"

She smiled at him before cupping the back of his neck and pulling his face to hers. Their faces were barely inches apart, their noses grazing gently. "This," she said, softly against his lips as she pressed her lips to his. They smiled into each other's mouths as the kiss deepened slowly, their mouths opening to grant the other's tongue's entrance. As their tongues dueled between their mouths, Sandy leaned over her, placing Kirsten beneath him. Her hands ran up and down his back before grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it slowly up his body. Their lips parted as Sandy sat up and lifted his shirt off his body. As he did so, Kirsten sat up and raised her shirt up and off her body, leaving her only in her bra from the waist up.

Sandy placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward, forcing her to press herself back into the bed. He kissed her softly before leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and collarbone. Kirsten moaned, arching her back, directing him to the soft mounds of her chest. Sandy complied, kissing downward to the space between her breasts. Her breathing deepened as he began lightly licking and blowing her skin there. As her back arched, Sandy took this as the opportunity to remove her bra. He cast her bra aside before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on his gently. Kirsten's fingers grew lost in his hair as he took the other breast in his hand and ran his thumb over her nipple, pinching it every now and then. He, then, kissed his way to the other nipple, his tongue being replaced by his thumb. Kirsten threw her head back, raising her hips, wanting to be touched.

Sandy slipped his fingers into her pajama pants, easing them slowly off her long, slender legs along with her panties. He allowed for Kirsten's breathing to slow for a moment as he removed his own pants and boxers. When he rejoined her on the bed, he placed a strawberry in his mouth and took a chunk of whipped cream with his fingers. He put the cream on her left nipple, causing Kirsten to gasp out in surprise at the cool substance on her skin. She looked up to see Sandy hovering over her with a strawberry in his mouth. She lifted her head to take a bite of it, the juice dribbling onto her lips. Once she swallowed the piece of fruit, she licked her lips, slowly, seductively as Sandy's mouth began to water. He placed the remaining piece of strawberry between her breast and gathered some whipped cream onto his tongue. As he kissed Kirsten, his tongue passed to hers some whipped cream as they slathered it between their mouths.

Sandy picked up the strawberry between his teeth as one hand ran up her thigh and then between her legs. He felt her, wet for him. He dragged the piece of fruit up her breast, it's juices leaving a light pink trail on her milky skin. He circled her pointed peaks before balancing it. He stroked her folds, letting his thumb rest on her clit and applying pressure. As he did this, Kirsten's gasp turned into a moan, arching her back and threatening to force the strawberry off her nipple. Sandy quickly took the fruit and point into his mouth, nibbling gently at it as he ate the strawberry. 

Kirsten's head shook side to side in her obvious pleasure as he moved to the other nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking every ounce of cream. His finger ran up and down the space between her folds, causing her to moan louder before dipping his index finger into her. A staccato cry escaped her lips as she begged, "Sandy, please."

Sandy smiled at her, allowing his arousal to rub against the inside of her thigh and moving the tip to touch her entrance. The noises she was making was forcing his head to spin. His desire for her increased. He placed his hands beneath her thighs, lifting them up to place her feet on he ground and parting them. He stood on his knees, watching the sight of her, her hair spread out around her, her mouth partially open, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. She saw him watching her, she grabbed his shaft and tugged gently, causing a small groan from Sandy. She pulled a little harder, rubbing the tip with her thumb. His eyes shut slowly, his head threw back slightly as his hand joined hers in touching his length. She watched in amusement as the muscles on his torso contracted with each of her caresses to his body. She moved her other hand to stroke herself, her moans mixing with his.

Suddenly, he leaned over her, kissing her hard, his hand replacing hers between her legs. He traced the outline of her entrance with his finger, causing her to shudder in response. Her eyes opened as unexpectedly, he stopped touching her.

She let out a scream as he quickly plunged his shaft into her. Her hands gripped his hips, digging her nails into his flesh as he gave sharp, deep, slow thrusts into her body. Her moans were loud, almost pained as he pumped into her. He was quickly drawing her to her peak. His lips sought out her skin as he leaned forward and took her earlobe into his mouth before tracing her ear with his tongue.

"Sandy," she breathed, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. She grit her teeth together as his pace increased, the intensity of his movements still as sharp and as deep as ever. Sweat beaded off their foreheads as they felt climax approaching. She dug her nails into his back, in long runs. As Sandy felt his release close, he pumped into her in long, deliberate, very quick strokes forcing to her to throw her head back, with loud, almost pained moans. He gave one final thrust before her moans became a scream and he quickly joined her in climaxing.

Sandy fell against her body, his weight adding a pleasurable pressure to her small frame. She wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her heaving chest. She pushed the damp hair off his forehead before doing the same to hers. "Baby?" he asked, breathless.

"Hmmm?"

"We have got to do this celebrating thing more often," he said, looking up at her. He left a kiss on her chest before withdrawing himself from her. He rolled onto his back, placing an arm beneath her neck.

"Your birthday's not for another two months, Sandy," she stated, snuggling next to him, in the crook of his arm.

"Damn," he said, slightly defeated, as he stroked her shoulder.

"Honey," she scolded, "You forget that in this house, we celebrate everything. Hey, we've got Father's Day in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" he whined.

She chuckled softly, "We've got your unbirthday."

"Oooh," he cooed, "364 days a year."


End file.
